Minecraft Dimensions
'''Minecraft Dimensions '''is the series from Hasbro Animation Studios, Mojang Entertainment and Toei. Plot After the events of Forgotten Friendship, Adaigo Dazzle and Aria Blaze blamed Sonata Dusk what happened at the Battle of the Bands, causing her to cry. In Subspace, Nether Guardian Herobrine and Champion of the Nether, Aria Blaze brought the universes' most terrifying villains to attack the human world, it's up to Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Discord, Humane 7, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash and Captain Planet brings the Smash Bros. Heroes leaders' Mario and Sonic along with the Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom, Zion and Noctis Lucis Caelum to join forces to defeat the new threat. Characters Heroes: *Group 1: Mario (leader), Sonic the Hedgehog (commander), Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom, Zion, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Sonata Dusk, Discord, Humane 7, Puppy Spike, Blueberry Cake, Juniper Montage, Captain Planet, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lars Alexanderson, Bill Cipher, Kamen Rider Lazer/Lazer Turbo/Kiriya Kujou, Kamen Rider Genm/Kuroto Dan, Neo, Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros, Luigi, Yoshi, Tails "Miles" Prowers, Silver the Hedgehog, Velvet Sky, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Hyper Metal Sonic, Mephlies the Dark, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandanna Waddle Dee, and Cherry Crash. *Group 2: Megaman X (leader), Zero (commander), Axl, Captain America, Iron Man, Tracer, Chun-Li, Arkayna, Zarya, Em, and Piper. *Group 3: Link (leader), Cloud Strife (commander), Jin Kazama, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Riku, and Master Chief. *Group 4: Gokai Red/Captain Marvelous (leader), Kamen Rider Ghost/Takeru Tenkuji (commander), Red Buster/Hiromu Sakurada, Kamen Rider Drive/Shinnosuke Tomari, Kyoryu Red/Daigo Kiryu, Kamen Rider Decade/Tsukasa Kadoya, ToQ 1gou/Right Suzuki, Kamen Rider Ryuki/Shinji Kido, Akaninger/Takaharu Igasaki and Kamen Rider Agito/Shouichi Tsugami. *Group 5: Ryu (leader), Knuckles the Echidra (commander) and Shovel Knight. *Group 6: Aiden Pearce (leader), Kamen Rider Kabuto/Souji Tendou (commander), Bigsby Wolf, Mordred/Saber of Red and Shadow the Hedgehog. *Group 7: Kamen Rider Build/Sento Kiryu (leader), Kamen Rider Ex-Aid/Emu Houjou (commander), Gokai Silver/Gai Ikari, Kamen Rider OOO/Eiji Hino, Kamen Rider Para-DX/Parado, KyuuRangers, Zyuohgers and Kamen Rider Black RX/Kotaro Minami. *Group 8: Arnold Shortman (leader), Adaigo Dazzle (commander), Gerald Johanssen, Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman, Stinky Peterson, Sid, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Eugene Horowitz, Kamen Rider Gaim/Kouta Kazuraba, Kamen Rider Cross-Z/Ryuga Banjou, Brave Kyoryuugers, Kamen Rider Brave/Hiiro Kagami, Kamen Rider Snipe/Taiga Hanaya, Ride-Player Nico/Nico Saiba, Kamen Rider Diend/Daiki Kaito, Kamen Rider Baron/Kaito Kumon, Kamen Rider Ryugen/Mitsuzane Kuseshima, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin/Takatora Kureshima, Solid Snake, Megaman, Protoman, Chaos-0, and Mewtwo. *Group 9: Kamen Rider Wizard/Haruto Soma (leader), Wise God Torin (commander), Deka Master/Doggie Kruger, LupinRangers, and PatoRangers. *Group 10: Pit (leader), Dark Pit (commander), Palutena, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnel, Genji, Hanzo, Bayonetta, Shulk, Jeanne d'Arc, Sieg, Astolfo/Rider of Black, Frankenstein's monster/Berserker of Black, Karna/Lancer of Red, Lucario and Zack Fair. *Group 11: Pac-Man (leader), Little Mac (commander), Orson, Ness, Lucas, E-102 Gamma, E-123 Omega, Pikachu, ChibiRobo, Shantae, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, and Espio the Chameleon. *Group 12: Kirby (leader), Meta Knight (commander), King Dedede, Bandanna Waddle Dee, Captain Toad, Villager, Olimar, Louie and Alph (with the Pikmins). *Group 13: Spongebob Squarepants (leader), The Doctor (commander), Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs and Sheldon J. Plankton. *Group 14: Reiji Arimsu (leader), Xiaomu (commander), Strider Hiryu, Rocket Raccoon, Groot Small, Spider-Man/Peter Parker, Star-Lord/Peter Quill, Gamora, Dante, Vergil and Ken Masters. *Group 15: Ezra Bridger (leader), Kylo Ren (commander), Saber/Aturia Pendragon, Goku, Monkey D. Luffy, Timmy Turner, Cosmo Cosma, Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma, Poof Fairywinkle Cosma, Sparky the Fairy Dog, Chloe Charmical, Ness, Lucas, Kanto Pokémon Champion Red (w/Venasuar, Charizard, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Lapris, Snorax, Beedrill and Syther), Greninja and Kamen Rider Poppy/Poppy Pipopapo. Allies: * Watermelody * Mystery Mint * Starlight * Sophistacata * Snips and Snails * Cutie Mark Crusaders * Flash Sentry * Sandelwood * Micro Chips * Sweet Leaf * Norman * Nolan North * Curly Winds * Trixie Lulamoon * DJ-Pon3/Vinyl Scratch * Maud Pie * Toadsworth * Malvaron * Gwayne * Dr. Light * Roll * Dynamo * Kairi Sisigou * Flat Escardos * Siegfried/Saber of Black * William Shakespeare/Caster of Red * Principal Celestia * Vice Principal Luna * Principal Cedance * King Mickey Mouse * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * LeFou * Professor E. Gadd * Alia * C-3PO * R2-D2 * BB-8 * Miles Shortman * Stella Shortman * Phil Shortman * Gretrude Shorrman * Abner (Arnold's pet pig) * Capper * Minecraftian Guardian Notch * Dan TDM * Jesse * Petra * Ivor * Zantreal, Guardian of the Sea * Candelilla * Luckyuro * Jealousto * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cedance Other Heroes: = Kamen Riders: = * Kamen Rider Ichigou/Takeshi Hongou * Kamen Rider Nigou/Hayato Ichimonji * Kamen Rider V3/Shiro Kazami * Riderman/Jôji Yûki * Kamen Rider X/Keisuke Jin * Kamen Rider ZX/Ryo Murasame * Kamen Rider ZO/Masaru Aso * Kamen Rider Faiz/Takumi Inu * Kamen Rider Blade/Kazuma Kenzaki * Kamen Rider Kivala/Natsumi Hikari * Kamen Rider Knuckle/Zack * Kamen Rider Marika/Yuko Minato * Kamen Rider Mach/Go Shijima * Kamen Rider Chaser/Chase * Kamen Rider Specter/Makoto Fukami * Kamen Rider Necrom/Alain * Kamen Rider Amazons * Kamen Rider True Brave/Another Hiiro * Kamen Rider Fuma/Kagenari Nagumo * Kamen Rider Grease/Kazumi Sawatari = Super Sentai: = * Himitsu Sentai GoRanger * Big One/Sokichi Banba * Battle Japan/Masao Dan * Denji Blue/ Daigoro Oume * Dyna Pink/Rei Tachibana * Red One/Shirou Gou * Hikari Sentai Maskman * Choujuu Sentai Liveman * Red Turbo/Riki Honoo * Five Red/Gaku Hoshikawa * Red Hawk/Ryu Tendo * TyrannoRanger/Geki of the Yamato Tribe * DragonRanger/Burai of the Yamato Tribe * KibaRanger/Kou of the Howling New Star * Ninja Sentai KakuRanger (w/ Ninjaman) * Gekisou Sentai CarRanger (w/ Signalman and VRV Master) * Mega Red/Kenta Date * Mega Silver/Yuusaku Hayakawa * Seijyuu Sentai Gingaman (w/ Bull Black) * KyuuKyuu Sentai Go Go V * Mirai Sentai TimeRanger * Gao Red/Kakeru Shishi * Gao Silver/Tsukumaro Ogami * Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanegers (w/ Gouraigers and Shurikenger) * Bakuryuu Sentai Abarangers * Deka Red/Banban "Ban" Azarka * Deka Break/Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira * Magi Red/Kai Ozu * Wolzard Fire/Heavenly Saint Blagel * GoGo Sentai Boukenger (w/ Great Sword Man Zubaan) * Jyuken Sentai GekiRanger (w/ Black Lion and Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist) * Engine Sentai Go-Onger * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * Tensou Sentai Goseiger * Gokai Blue/Joe Gibken * Gokai Yellow/Luka Millfy * Gokai Green/Don Dogoier * Gokai Pink/Ahim de Famille * Beet Buster/Masato Jin * Stag Buster/Beet J. Stag * Kyoryuu Blue/Nobuharu Udo * Kyoryuu Gold/Utsuesmimaru * ToQ 5gou/Kagura Izumi * ToQ 6gou/Akira Nijino * Aoninger/Yakumo "Cloud" Katou * Starninger/Kinji Takigawa = Metal Heroes: = * Space Shrieff Gavan/Retsu Ichijouji * Space Shrieff Gavan Type-G/Geki Jumonji * Space Shrieff Sharivan/Kai Hyuga * Space Shrieff Shaider/Shu Karasuma * Metalder/Ryusei Tsurugi * Jiraiya/Toha Yamaji * Kabuttack * Robotack Villains: Unified Nether Army: Nether Army: * Nether Guardian Herobrine/Zerobrine/Omega Herobrine * Dr. Q-bert/Creator of the Gemstone * Champion of the Nether, Aria Blaze * Entity_303 * Dreadlord * Null * Angel of Darkness * Hedrian * Nether Soldiers * Nether Troopers * Nether Warriors * Nether Knights * Nether Guards * Zombie Pigmans * Wither Skeletons * Blazes * Ghasts Shocker: * Shocker Leader III * Ambassador Hell * Space Ika Devil * General Black * Doktor G * Apollo Geist * King Dark (small form) * Ten Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil * Tiger-Roid * Mogura Roid * Shadow Moon * General Jark * N-Daguva-Zeba * Kamen Rider G4 * Kamen Rider Ouja * King Orphnoch * Kamen Rider Psyga * Kamen Rider Caucasus * Kamen Rider Gaoh * Kamen Rider Nega Den-O/Negataros * Bat Fangire * Kamen Rider Dark Decade/Mecha Tsukasa Kadoya * Kamen Rider FangEtrenal/Mecha Flash Sentry * Utopia Dopant * Mezool * Uva * Kyoryu Greeed * Shocker Greeed * Super Galaxy King * Sagittarius Zodiarts * Scorpion Zodiarts * Kamen Rider Wiseman * Phoenix Phantom * Kamen Rider Sorcerer * Demushu * Redyue * Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim * Kamen Rider Black Baron * Megahex * Paradox Roidmude/Kamen Rider Dark Drive * Kamen Rider Gold Drive * Kamen Rider Dark Ghost * Bat Amazon * Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma * Gemedeus * Shocker Soldiers * Gel-Shocker Soldiers * Nova Shocker Soldiers * Destrone Soldiers * Doggma Fighters * Chaps * Riot Troopers * Snail Worms * Mole Imagins * Mask Dopants * Waste Yummies * Leo Dustoids * Ghoul * Elementary Inves * Low-Class Roidmudes * Ganma Combatants * Bugster Virus Combatant Unified Zangyack: * Black Cross King * Bio Hunter Silva * Neo Griffonizer * Emperor Exhalus * Neo Ghieldon * Agent Albrella * Ryuuwon * Questers * Dokoku Chimatsuru * Brajira * Warz Gill * Los Dark * Damaras * Ackdos Gill * Enter * Escape * Messiah * Ferocious Knight D * Remorseful Knight Arslevan * Deboss * Creator Devius * General Shwarz * Emperor of Darkness Z * Gengetsu Kibaoni * Raizou Gabi * Ginis * Naria * Azauld * Beng Rey * Domidoll * Girumaada * Don Armage * Raimain * Deizarus * Nanashi * Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi * Gormins * Zugormins * Dogormins * Buglars * Zomira * Kuros Combatants * Hitokarage * Jukkarage * Moebas * Indaver Unified Subspace Army: * Dark Bowser * Infinite * Ultron Sigma * Vile * Gate * Zain * Geemel * Princess Ivy * Zavok * Zazz * Lord Voldemort * Agent Smith * Admiral Zhao * Dalek Emperor * General Grevius * Stripe * Long Feng * Queen Chrysalis * Galactica Knight * Spector * Professor Genki * Primids * R.O.B. Sentries * R.O.B. Launchers * R.O.B. Blasters * Daleks * Battle Droids * Super Battle Droids * Droidokkas * MagnaGuards Other Villains: * Gilgamesh * Zar Vardo * Shirou Kotomine * Semiramis/Assassin of Red * Jack the Ripper/Assassin of Black * Storm King * Saya * Jafar * Malficent * Mr. Boogieman * Ursula * Hades * Mecha Sunset Shimmer Episodes * 1. Start of a New Adventure! * 2. Clash of the Two Champions Part 1 * 3. Clash of the Two Champions Part 2 * 4. Sonata Dusk's New Life! * 5. The Forbidden Weirdmageddon?! * 6. The Wolf Among Us! * 7. A Dalekatable Adventure * 8. Kamen Rider Genm Returns!! * 9. The Order of the Diamond Sword, Appears! * 10. Showdown at Rainbow Falls! * 11. Take Back Sonata Dusk's Birthday! * 12. Return of the Changeling Queen! * 13. The Rising Storm! * 14. Dead! To the Ultra! * 15. Amazons of the Wild * 16. The Champion of the Nether's Secret! * 17. Apocrypha * 18. Night of the Shining Wishes * 19. A New Enemy is A Robot Version of Sunset Shimmer?! * 20. The Unified Heroes * 21. The Final Battle, Part 1 * 22. The Final Battle, Part 2 * 23. The Ultimate Endgame, Part 1 * 24. The Ultimate Endgame, Part 2 * 25. The Last Goodbye Specials * Mario and Sonic: Prologue to the Breakpoint of No Return Category:Crossovers Category:Super Hero Taisen Series